potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
'Sovereign' First Rate
First Rates are the kings of the seas. No ship can compare to their sheer firepower and ability to take punishment. The poor maneuverability makes First Rates extremely vulnerable and they should never be sailed without an escort. The 'Sovereign' is worth an investment for Naval Officers who are looking for the most Firepower, being used for PvE and/or as Port Battle ship. Strategy and Use Obviously ships of this size were never intended to go chasing around the Caribbean after pirates, or even squadrons of frigates belonging to various nations. Instead they were designed with the sole purpose of carrying as much firepower into a line battle as possible, but their cost and unwieldy size coupled with the fact that most of them enjoyed a long service life led them to be fairly rare. The Royal Navy only ever possessed a maximum of 11 First Rated ships. Tactics Having extremely poor acceleration and turning statistics, the 'Sovereign' First rate is best used in a line battle. The only truly usable tactic for a ship of this size is simply sailing parallel to it's opponent and slugging it out. However, in a larger group of ships, much more creative strategies arise. If faster ships of a friendly battle group can herd an enemy ship under the guns of this ship, the results will almost surely be catastrophic for said enemy, even more so if the 'Sovereign' is capable of getting in a raking broadside. Additional information The 'Sovereign' First Rate is a Colossal Ship of the Line, featuring 112 cannons, in total. Considering this ship has 4 Swivels, 2 Fore guns and 4 Aft guns; this leaves 102 (112-10) cannons on the broadsides. Meaning this ship has 51 cannons on each broadside. The 'Sovereign' is a Prize Bronze Cannon First Rate. This makes the 'Sovereign' the most expensive ship in PotBS. Due to the 'Sovereign' having Prize Bronze Cannons, the 'Sovereign' also possesses the most Spike Power of all ships in PotBS. It is able to deal 2438 damage with one broadside, in basic stats and using Round Shots, at 0 yards. The 'Sovereign' has the most structure, armor, DR, sails and crew of all ships in the game. Besides the fact that the 'Sovereign' is heavily armored and featuring excellent batteries, the 'Sovereign' is also very swift for a First Rate, having 0.39 acceleration. Advantages: * The 'Sovereign' is the heaviest armored First Rate. * The 'Sovereign' features devastating Prize Bronze cannons. * The 'Sovereign' has excellent acceleration for a First Rate. Disadvantages: * Most expensive ship in the game. * Very poor insurance value, compared to production costs. * The 48lbs have a long reloading time. Comparable Ships *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Invincible' First Rate. *Obsolete 'Prince' First Rate. *Next generation 'Indomitable' First Rate. *Next generation 'Victory' First Rate. Attainability Requires 3 different loot drops from Fairfax Pirates and several other special components that take Citations of Conquest and Marks of Victory to obtain. The 'Sovereign' also takes a tremendous amount of materials (cannons, ship fittings, etc.) to build. See Recipe: 'Sovereign' First Rate. This information is provided by the update that PotBS Wikia is undergoing, by Captain Vuur. __FORCETOC__ Category:General Ships Category:Ships Category:Ships - Levels 46-50 Category:Warship Ships Category:Colossal Ships Category:User-Created Ships